


The Game

by Ineedadrinkorsleep



Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Wicked Powers Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Canon Autistic Character, Canon Queer Character, F/M, Inspired by 10 Things I Hate About You (1999), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:34:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26985247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ineedadrinkorsleep/pseuds/Ineedadrinkorsleep
Summary: Ash Morgenstern is the new student at Allicante High when he spots popular girl Drusilla Blackthorn and instantly falls for her.Jaime Rosales assures him that he'll never be able to date her because the younger Blackthorns aren't allowed to date until they turn 18.However, Drusilla convinces her older sister to change the rules. She can date as soon as her older brother Ty does.The problem is Ty has no interest in dating. At least until Kit Herondale comes into the picture.Basically this is a ten things I hate about you Au. But make it queer and we explore ableism.
Relationships: Ash Morgenstern & Kit Rook, Drusilla Blackthorn & Kit Rook, Drusilla Blackthorn & Tiberius Blackthorn, Drusilla Blackthorn/Ash Morgenstern, Helen Blackthorn/Aline Penhallow, Jaime Rosales/Original Female Character(s), Kit Rook & Jaime Rosales, Tiberius Blackthorn/Kit Rook
Comments: 7
Kudos: 76





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't exactly like the movie, but it is similar. The ages are slightly different for the sake of the story. Drusilla is 16 and Ty, Kit, Ash and Jaime are 17.

Ash Morgenstern was buzzing with nerves and excitement. Starting a new school mid-way through the semester was not exactly ideal, but he was still relatively optimistic about his new environment. Switching schools was a chance to start over. To meet new people and possibly make new friends.

As he entered the tall brick building he could see students buzzing around the hallways laughing and talking amongst themselves. Some of them were yelling things across the hallways at each other and then getting scolded by the teachers. There were art students halling giant portraits in and out of classrooms, people lounging on the steps, typing away on laptops, and locker doors slamming open and shut with loud bangs. 

Ash was about to ask a nearby teacher how to get to the office when his attention was captured by something else. Or rather, something else.

She was beautiful. 

With long chestnut waves cascading down her shoulders and a round, pale cheerful face, filled with so much warmth. Her eyes were deep copper, glinting with mischief. Everything about this girl was perfect. Ash stared in awe.

He was just about to approach her when suddenly he heard a harsh chuckle from behind his shoulder. 

""Yeah in your dreams buddy." The bouce said with another laugh. Ash spun around to see a boy about his age with sharp angles, light brown curly hair and soft brown skin. His eyes were a darker brown then Dru's, more of an Umber colour. The boy had what could only be described as model cheekbones and a brilliant dazzling smile to match. 

Jesus christ was this entire school full of gorgeous people? 

Ash pulled himself out of his Bisexual panic and focused on the person in front of him.

"Hi there. Jaime Roccio Rosales" the boy said with a slight accent; extending his hand. "I'm supposed to show you around." 

Ash hesitated before shaking his hand. "What do you mean?" He asked, wondering about what Jaime had said before. 

"Huh?" 

"About the girl" Ash clarified. He felt a little weird calling her "the girl" but he didn't know her name yet. 

Jaime smiled again and Ash willied himself to focus. "Her name is Drusilla Blackthorn and she's the most popular girl in this school. Also she isn't allowed to date thanks to her crazy over protective sister." Jaime began to walk down the hall and motioned for Ash to follow.

"Come on. I'm supposed to be showing you around remember?" 

Ash blinked at him hazely. "Wait what? Why isn't she allowed to date? What do you mean about her sister?" He asked, bewildered. Jaime sighed, most likely getting frustrated with Ash's one track mind.

Jaime came back towards him, lowering his voice. "Her parents are dead and now her older sister and her wife look after the three youngest Blackthorns" Jaime explained. "There are two older brothers who are adults and out of high school as well, but the three of them that are still under 18 are in her care." 

"Oh her sister has a wife?" Ash commented, trying to maintain a normal sounding voice. He wanted to suss out how Jaime felt about it. But Jaime just shrugged. 

"Yeah honestly I don't think there's a single straight person in that family" Jaime said with a laugh. "Come on. I'll take you to the office."

Ash followed him this time, walking side by side with Jaime down the halls. Jaime lead him past the groups of loud obnoxious teenagers, jostling around and talking up space. 

"So Drusilla's siblings?" He asked trying to make conversation. "The ones who are still under 18, what are their deals? Do they go here?" 

Jaime laughed. "You ask a lot of questions huh?" He teased. They came to a stop in front of a door labeled administration. 

Ash was about to respond, but Jaime reluctantly pointed across the hallway. "You see that guy over there?" 

Ash followed Jaime's pointing. Perched up on top of a lower row of lockers was a boy who looked about Ash's age. He was pale with ebony hair and striking gray eyes. He was quite attractive, but he had an offputting coldness to his expression. He was hunched over, curled up in a ball with wireless headphones over his ears. Ash stared at him. 

"That's Tiberius. Drusilla's older brother" Jaimue supplied. "Or at least the one who goes here. He's 17 and Drusilla's 16. They also have a younger brother who is 10." 

So he was the same age as the other boy. Ash was surprised to hear that Drusilla was 16. She looked a lot older. He turned back to look at Drusilla's brother 

He was staring off into space at the opposite wall. His hands were moving slightly at his sides.

"Hey are you coming?" Jaime called. Ash turned away from Tiberius. Jaime was holding the office door open. 

Ash took a deep breath, preparing himself. "Yeah. Yeah I'm ready." 

He followed Jaime inside.


	2. Strange Fascination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ty and Kit met for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My upload schedule is a mystery from now on... sorry  
> tw: Slight ableism

Ty was not having the best of days.

English was tricky for him. Sure he loved to read, but most of the books that he had to read for school were not to his liking. Also Ty's English teacher didn't seem to be the biggest fan of his. Ty had a tendency to ask all kinds of questions about the material that apparently were deemed inappropriate or annoying.

Also his EA was absent today and the school didn't have the budget for a substitute. So Ty was struggling to focus and follow along with what the teacher was saying. He wished he could text Livvy to make the time go by faster, but she apparently had gotten her phone privileges' revoked for the week. Ty sighed, attempting to refocus. He hadn't been taking notes because the teacher, Ms. Wayburn was going too fast. He had spent the last half hour stimming with his pencil and staring up at the ceiling, counting the smudges of dirt around the edges.

"So moving on-" Ms. Wayburn's voice came back into focus. "For our next unit, which is poetry, we are going to be examining the works of Shakespeare."

Instant groans and muttering broke out around the classroom. Ty shared their sentiments. He wasn't exactly a Shakespeare person and he was even less of a Romeo Juliet person. Ty hated love stories.

"So" she continued sharply. "Since you are all so eager, who can tell me what the theme of Romeo and Juliet is?" Ms. Wayburn began to pace down the ailes of their desks, looking at them expectantly. Reluctantly, a petite blond white girl put up her hand. Ty couldn't remember her name.

"Well it's a love story right?" she answered timidly. "They loved each other so much that they died for each other."   
Ty tried his best to have no reaction to what she was saying, but there was a definite nausea spreading through his insides. He thought about going on his phone, but Ms. Wayburn was too close by. 

"I was thinking of something a little more abstract then that but that's also true" Ms. Wayburn said cheerfully. 

"No it's not" Ty blurted out. 

Ms. Wayburn sighed dejectedly, "Tiberius don't interrupt." But Ty wasn't really listening to her.   
"It's not really a love story, that isn't the point," Ty protested. "It's about a pointless feud that led to the deaths of two innocent teenagers. It's a tragedy. That's the whole point!" The nameless blond girl glared at Ty furiously.   
"Well maybe some of us are romantics," she shot back bitterly. "Maybe some of us prefer to see the beauty in things rather then pulling everything apart and analyzing it. Maybe some of us aren't emotionless robots who don't understand how love works."

"Tiffany!" Ms. Wayburn shouted.  
So that was her name.  
A series of hushed muttering broke out around the classroom. Some of them were giggling, some sounded angry, but all Ty heard was noise.   
"Fuck off" he snapped at Tiffany.  
"Alright that is enough!" Ms. Wayburn turned his scathing gaze on him. "Tiberius go to the principal's office immediately."   
Ty thought about protesting. He thought about pointing out that Tiffany had started it. But in the end there was no point.   
There was nothing that Ty could say that would change the fact that he was the autistic kid causing a scene.   
Ty took a breath, gathered up his things and walked out of the classroom without saying a word.   
xxxxxxxx  
In the past two years Kit Herondale had attended five high schools. Do to his father's less then legal activities, they were forced to move around a lot. Then when he was finally arrested and Kit was put in foster care, a kind younger couple with a newborn daughter. All of the high schools he had been to were more or less the same, with their bland boring brick structures and beige paint. Alicante high was no different.  
Kit had been in school for less then a week and he had already managed to get himself sent to the principle's office. He had tried to pick pocket one of his classmates in biology who looked like he had a decent amount of money. Unfortunately his teacher had noticed and busted him.   
Now was sitting across from Principal Loss who did not look even slightly amused. She was a fairly intimidating and well put together woman with deep brown skin, ebony long coarse braids which contrasted against her white blazer and dress pants and serious brown eyes. Kit was fidgeting with his backpack strap as Principal Loss finished typing something on her computer.  
"So Christopher," she began, "you're a bit of an anomaly aren't you? Five schools in the last two years, in and out of foster homes, run-ins with the law, and now here you are trying to rob my students." she sounded surprisingly matter of fact but her gaze was sharp and unforgiving. Kit gulped.  
"Sorry. It won't happen again," he muttered dejectedly, looking over at the clock on the wall. He wondered how long she was planning on keeping him here. Principal Loss sighed and was silent for a moment.   
"Christopher-"   
"It's Kit," he insisted.   
"Kit I want you to know that I am not unsympathetic to your situation. But I will not tolerate theft on my campus or criminal activity of any kind." She gave him a stern look. "Consider this a warning. Next time you will face disciplinary action. Is that clear?"   
Kit fought the urge to roll his eyes. "Yes," he said reluctantly. "Yes it is."  
"Excellent!" Principal Loss exclaimed with a smile. "That will be all then."  
Kit pulled himself to his feet, swinging his backpack over his right shoulder. He started towards the door to leave when suddenly it swung open and for a moment the world stood still.

Standing in front of Kit was a boy who looked about his age. He was tall, with dark hair, stormy grey eyes, sharp angles and pale skin. He had wireless headphones over his ears that pushed part of his hair out in a slightly weird angle. But it was beautiful. Everything about him was.   
He was staring off past Kit's shoulder, tapping his fingers slightly against his thigh.  
Look at me. Kit wanted to say.   
Please.  
"Ah Tiberius," Principal Loss called out from behind him. "Yes I was expecting you. I just read the email from Ms. Wayburn. We need to talk." She looked over at Kit.   
"You can go now" she said pointedly.   
Right. He was supposed to be leaving. Not ogling some stranger.   
The boy, Tiberius slid off his headphones and walked past Kit, barely acknowledging him.   
OK fine.  
Kit shook his head and rushed out of the office without sparing him a second glance.   
Little did he know. The boy was staring after him.


End file.
